Always
by Nenshou Mirai
Summary: Itachi gets sick on a mission and Kisame has to take care of him. Better than it sounds, rated to be safe, yaoi if you don't like don't read, R&R!


**Another fic inspired by Phoenix09, you're the best! Okay R&R, yaoi so if you don't like don't read, and I hope you like it.**

* * *

The breeze caressed his pale face, blowing the red cloud covered cloak slightly behind him. The tall trees were crisscrossing the light blue sky dotted with white tufts and scattered the falling leaves that were a variety colors. The orange was clashing with the, red, brown, and all colors in between were fighting for dominance and danced with one another in the wind swirling around and around.

The trees began to give way their destination, a small town near the fire country. The dangerous duo of Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha were making their way into this town on a mission to keep an eye out for a jinchuriki said to be in the area.

Pain ordered them to capture the jinchuriki if it was spotted and do so without bringing to much attention to them.

Itachi smiled inwardly _'As if we could pull that off.'_ For one Kisame was an eye catcher there was no way that somebody wouldn't stare, two, Itachi's red eyes attracted attention, and three, two people wearing the same cloaks that had this specific pattern on it might alert some people who aren't from that town and they would be in trouble if any ANBU were nearby.

He tried distracting himself from the nearly impossible task ahead and concentrates on something else.

He tuned out Kisame's constant babbling and looked down '_Yes how relaxing, the colors are simply beautiful and the leaves clash together elegantly. Yeah, all these many colors each catching my eyes each asking for my attention, making my eyes go back and forth trying to take it all in, consequently making my vision blur so it is one huge mound of color. All so shiny and…'_

The weasel closed his eyes and shook his head '_Damn, now I got yet another killer headache.'_

He stopped to rub his temple. The headaches came more often interrupting Itachi's train of thought. On the last mission when him and Kisame were on a mission they were ambushed. Although Itachi was used to this sort of thing when he was about to attack one of the ANBU, who was holding a sword poised to stab his heart, he was suddenly hit with a blindingly strong headache and made him incapable of defending himself.

Itachi shivered slightly as he quickened his pace to catch up to Kisame, who kept on talking oblivious to Itachi not being right behind him. If it weren't for the shark man getting that ANBU person with one of his sharks, Itachi might not have been on a mission ever again.

Kisame looked sideways at Itachi when he finally caught up to him so now they were walking side by side "Itachi-san what happened to you back there?" Itachi stood silent and Kisame just rolled his eyes already accustomed to being ignored by his raven haired partner.

They continued to walk in silence that Itachi might have enjoyed of it weren't for that headache that was throbbing inside of his skull and he felt like it was about to burst.

Although Kisame didn't like to bother his small partner, he was very concerned for him. The weasel wasn't looking so well.

He was sweating a bit despite the cool breeze and his eyes were slightly glazed over like he had a fever and his teeth were gritted giving Kisame the impression that Itachi was in pain.

Much to Itachi and Kisame's relief they arrived at the small town in a short amount of time.

Kisame was the first to speak, worried about Itachi's condition "Itachi-san why don't we stop at a hotel since were going to probably be staying here for a couple of days?"

Itachi wanted to eagerly agree with the shark man but he merely gave him a 'hn' which Kisame took as a yes.

They checked in at the nearest hotel that was decent looking for a small town. As the pair walked up to the clerk, Itachi stumbled and Kisame caught his arm and wrapped his own arm around the weasel's shoulders.

The clerk blushed and smiled widely as they came to her desk. Kisame opened his mouth and was cut off by the woman's high pitched voice "Oh don't worry this is on the house be careful you two." She tossed them the key that Kisame caught with ease.

They began to walk to the room number and as they heard the clerk giggle Kisame gulped nervously and whispered to his sickly partner "Do you think she is on to us you know as being in the Akatsuki in all? I hope not."

Itachi just sighed '_Geez woman! They always think if a guy brings someone to a hotel that they are going to do something.'_

Once they got to their room Kisame fumbled with the key a bit and opened the brass knobbed door.

The room was wide with a tan colored wall, there was a single large bed that was neatly made with plenty of pillows, and all the usual things a hotel has.

Kisame eased his partner onto the bed. Itachi took off his cloak and allowed Kisame to pull the blankets over him.

The shark man was a bit uneasy on helping his partner in fear of a bad and possibly fatal reaction but Itachi was to out of it to respond. Thankfully he didn't say a word but this heightened the shark man's worries.

He looked around the room and settled their few items on a nearby chair then walked over to Itachi and whispered quietly "Itachi-san, I am going to get something for us to eat alright?"

Itachi opened his eyes that were previously closed "Alright." The response shocked Kisame almost as much as the sound of Itachi's voice it was so worn out and hoarse.

Kisame merely nodded and closed the blinds to dim the light filtering through the window and he left a crack so some light would get in.

He hurriedly turned off the light and walked out the room down the hall and out of the hotel.

The shark man looked around the town. It was almost deserted except for the occasional passerby, it gave him the creeps.

He stopped at a slightly worn down shop and ordered for himself sushi and rice, he then ordered Itachi soup. The elderly woman wrote down the order with her wrinkled hands then gave it to another woman standing by her who Kisame suspected to be the cook.

The elderly woman then beckoned Kisame into a room behind her. He hesitated and walked into the room sticking his head in to inspect the interior.

The room had a strange glow to it and there was a table with two chairs one of which was occupied by the elderly woman.

Kisame sat down nervously and looked the woman who staring into a crystal ball that sat on top of the table that glowed with an alluring aura.

She spoke in her aged voice "Young man, place your hand on the ball and I shall read your fortune." Kisame complied and opened his mouth to ask why she was doing this but she practically read his mind, or seen in it coming, possibly both "You have an interesting life force and I want to see where it will lead."

She then put her hand on top his then the ball began to glow brightly for a few seconds that seemed to last forever then it went back to its previous brightness.

She smiled at him "Kisame Hoshigaki, S-ranked criminal from the notorious Akatsuki." Kisame gasped and grabbed for his sword then swearing remembering he left it at the hotel when he put his stuff down.

The elderly woman gestured for him to stay put "There is no need to fret, I will tell no one of whom you are or that you or Itachi Uchiha are even here." The shark man relaxed at the words "Your fortune is quite interesting, you are hesitant of feelings that you have kept hidden and locked up. But as water fills a dam it will eventually overflow and break in time. You will soon show emotions toward the one you have been for long and you will protect this person no matter what happens. This is the kind of person you are, you're tough, hard headed and not the brightest of individuals but you make up of what you lack with your laid back nature and your sense of loyalty that will make you and your partner go far."

Kisame didn't know if he should feel insulted or happy. The younger woman walked in and handed him his order, then walked out without a word.

The elderly woman stood up and gestured for him to leave "Well I believe you have some business to attend to."

Kisame mentally face palmed himself '_Crap I was so freaked out by this bag of bones that I forgot about Itachi-san!'_

He quickly stood up and dug into his pocket to pay her when the woman stood her hand up "No need for your money , this was on the house you better check on your partner."

Kisame nodded curtly and rushed out the door toward the hotel '_This town is full of freaks!'_ he grinned widely at his thoughts _'At least I haven't had to spend a dime; Kakuzu is going to be pleased.'_

He made his way into the hotel and worried thoughts began to bombard Kisame as he passed the giggled clerk '_I was gone longer than I intended I hope Itachi_-_san is alright.'_

He swiftly walked down the hall and once again opened the brass knobbed door while balancing the food.

_Itachi's POV right after Kisame left the hotel_

The door slammed and the noise vibrated through the room. Itachi closed his eyes in both exhaustion and pain. This damned headache was pounding his head.

He tried going to sleep but he couldn't. The weirdest thing was happening to Itachi.

It was too quiet for him; the weasel was accustomed to hearing Kisame's voice or the sound of his breathing or at least the feeling of his warm aura present.

Itachi felt a pain somewhere else other than his head, it was in his heart. Itachi sighed and opened his eyes beginning to feel very lonely.

He thought about sitting up but the slight movement he already was making made his headache even worse. He was feeling very cold despite the blankets that Kisame put around him.

His fevered thoughts kept on drifting toward the shark man '_I wonder how he is doing I hope he hasn't ran into any trouble.' _

Although he may be reluctant to admit it, Itachi frequently worried about his hot headed partner. Kisame sometimes seemed invincible but Itachi seen him in moments where he wasn't even sure if the shark man would live. These moments terrified Itachi; if anything were ever to happen to Kisame he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

He felt tears prick at his eyes as he thought of his life without Kisame. It would be an empty and lonely void of darkness with no light and no happiness.

He sighed wondering if what else he could think of because crying was not going to help his headache. 'Maybe I should think of Sasuke's face when I beat him.' Then he heard the clinking sound of the door opening.

_Kisame's POV_

He walked in and put the food down to look at his sickly weasel. He gasped at the sight of his usually almighty partner. His face was paler than usual, his eyes were puffy and red, sweat was dripping down his forehead and he looked like he was in pain.

Kisame rushed toward to Itachi and felt his forehead. Just has he suspected Kisame thought grimly 'His fever is really high and he feels so warm.'

He removed his hand from the weasel's forehead and grabbed a cloth from the bathroom and wet it. Then he placed it on Itachi's forehead.

Kisame frowned sadly at Itachi as he noticed he was shaking visibly hard. He whispered to Itachi hoping to not upset the headache he knew the weasel had "Itachi-san, I brought you some soup and tea would you like some?"

Itachi nodded weakly and looked at Kisame with his glazed red eyes.

Kisame was very worried for his partner but he didn't want to rush things so he slowly sat Itachi up then grabbed the soup and fed him.

It was slow going but he managed to get half of the soup into Itachi's system before the weasel couldn't take anymore. He grabbed the tea and gave it to Itachi who shakily held it in his boney hands and sipped it before handing back to the shark man.

The former mist ninja put the tea away and laid Itachi back down, tucking the blankets firmly around his shivering frame.

Kisame was about to get up and sleep on one of the chairs so Itachi could have the whole bed to himself but Itachi grabbed his hand before he got far "Kisame." He said in a rough voice "Don't go."

The shark man wasn't sure whether if he was more shocked about Itachi's request or about that Itachi was even talking with a voice as hoarse as that.

Kisame nodded not wanting to upset his partner I his fevered state and he laid down in the bed wrapping the blanket around himself and Itachi.

He felt Itachi shivering still and he brought him into an embrace. Itachi laid his head down on Kisame's chest and curled up next to him.

Kisame began to rub Itachi's back in soothing circles with one hand and used the other hand to brush Itachi's hair out of his face revealing his flushed cheeks.

Itachi nuzzled into Kisame's chest and fell asleep. At first Kisame felt awkward being with his partner like this but then remembered the old woman's words "_You are hesitant of your feelings."_

It hit him like a ton of bricks. What she was referring to was his feelings towards Itachi.

He glanced down at Itachi in deep thought '_Is that really how I feel about Itachi-san?"_ He then remembered all the times he watched worriedly as Itachi ran into battle, how he always tried to start a conversation with the weasel, how he sometimes caught himself watching Itachi sleep, and how he freaked out when Itachi almost got killed on their last mission.

He realized that he really did love Itachi. He smiled as he felt relief flood through him when he felt Itachi's forehead and it cooled off a bit. His heart felt all fuzzy and he knew finally that the feelings he felt towards Itachi were love.

Kisame smiled determinedly as he lay down bringing the sleeping Itachi closer and felt Itachi nuzzle deeper into his chest. He had a feeling Itachi loved him too. He caught the weasel staring at him sometimes and he seen the worried looks he gave Kisame as he ran to a fight.

"Love…" Kisame snapped out of his thoughts when he looked down at Itachi who was awake but barely.

Kisame felt a rush of concern for Itachi "Itachi-san you need some sleep you…" He was cut off by Itachi's small and pale hand being placed of his face "Kisame how do you feel about me?"

The shark man visibly flinched at the question earning a light chuckle from Itachi "Well I really enjoy being around you and I like having you as a partner and…" He stopped as he noticed the disappointed and hurt look on Itachi's face. He again remembered the woman's words "_You are hesitant of your feelings."_

Kisame smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips "I love you Itachi-san as long as I could remember." Itachi looked shocked and a beautiful smile graced his usually emotionless face causing Kisame to feel dizzy "I love you too Kisame I hope you always will feel the same way too."

The shark man gave Itachi one more smile then closed Itachi's eyes with his fingers and Itachi's face relaxed as he fell asleep.

Kisame smiled then also closed his eyes after tightening his grip on Itachi. His thoughts were full of love as he drifted off to sleep '_No matter what Itachi-san I will always love you…Always.'_

Then the shark man drifted off into a sleep full of dreams of bliss with Itachi.

**Okay that was fun and Itachi was sick so that's my excuse for him being so OOC. R&R I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to click that lovely little button alright? Laters peoples!**


End file.
